


Hiatus

by Little_Goddess_Aries



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Goddess_Aries/pseuds/Little_Goddess_Aries
Summary: Open letter to the Lore Olympus fanfic community -
Kudos: 31





	Hiatus

Dear Lore Olympus fanfic community,

I have very much enjoyed writing the fics that I have written. I am hoping to one day be able to finish my works in progress, but right now I have too many things I’m juggling in my life to really put the love and care into my fics the way I have previously.

I want to thank everyone that has taken time to support me with wonderful comments and by reading my works. It means more to me than any of you will know. ♥️


End file.
